


trouvaille

by Recchii



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, doting parents sannin, family au, mitsuki is bunch of cuteness, no one dies in here
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: Karena tidak semua hal berharga datang secara tiba-tiba





	1. Dulu

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto bukan milik saya. Hak cipta kembali kepada Masashi Kishimoto.

Sejak Mitsuki kecil, dia sudah terbiasa memanggil sosok berambut panjang hitam itu dengan sebutan Mommy, sedangkan wanita dengan tanda wajik ungu di dahi itu dia kenali sebagai Mama.

Sejauh dirinya bisa mengingat, Mommy dan Mama selalu ada di sampingnya. Dan Mitsuki sayang sekali dengan Mommy dan Mama. Mereka berdua adalah dunia Mitsuki.

Mama sering memeluknya dan mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan berdua, terkadang dengan Shizu- _nee_ dan Tonton—dan, meski jarang terjadi, bertiga dengan Mommy. Mereka akan bergandengan tangan dengan Mitsuki di tengah-tengah mereka. Dan biasanya, mereka akan pulang saat bulan sudah diatas kepala.

_(Mama tidak suka jalan berdua dengan Mommy, karena Mommy akan menceramahinya jika menghabiskan uang atau waktu yang lama di satu tempat.)_

_(Tapi Mizuki senang karena dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Mommy dan Mama!)_

Dan Mommy, meski pria berambut panjang itu jarang mengajaknya jalan-jalan, Mitsuki tetap _sayaaaanggggg_ sekali dengan Mommy. Dulu, sebelum Mama tinggal bersama mereka, Mitsuki akan mengikuti Mommy bekerja di _lab_ , menggenggam erat ujung jubahnya agar tidak tertinggal. Dan di saat Mitsuki sudah mengantuk dan mengucek mata, Mommy akan menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar seraya menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Mitsuki ingat, dulu dia pernah menangis karena Mommy sedang sibuk dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi Mommy akan langsung berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Mitsuki lalu memberikannya es krim. Mommy akan mencium pipinya dan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Mitsuki.

Dulu, sewaktu mereka tinggal di Otogakure, Mama akan datang mengunjungi seminggu sekali. Mereka bertiga akan tidur bersama di kamar Mommy dan besoknya Mama akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

_(Mommy sering mengomel karena Mama selalu memeluk Mitsuki ketika tidur.)_

_(Padahal Mitsuki yakin Mommy hanya ingin dipeluk Mama.)_

Dan paginya, Mommy akan langsung membawa Mitsuki pergi jalan-jalan. Mommy akan menggandengnya seraya menyusuri area pertokoan di Desa. Jika ada _Obachan_ yang bertanya, Mama akan dengan bangga memperkenalkan Mitsuki sebagai _Putra kesayangannya._

Mitsuki tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Mama dengan bangga—senyum lebar di wajah Mama yang berseri seraya pelukan erat pada Mitsuki. Dia bisa memamerkan bahwa dia adalah anak kesayangan Mommy dan Mama kepada Sui- _nii_ dan Karin- _nee_.

Malamnya, Mitsuki tertidur dengan senyum seraya menggenggam tangan kedua tangan orangtuanya.

* * *

✥

* * *

Malam di ulang-tahunnya yang ke-lima, Mama datang dengan seorang pria tinggi dan berambut putih panjang. Mitsuki merasa tidak asing dengan rambut putih pria itu; rasa-rasanya mirip dengan seseorang yang ada di bingkai foto di kamar Mommy.

Mama tersenyum lebar dan menyikut pria itu, namun Mommy hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mulai menyalakan kue ulang tahun bulat bergambar ular tersebut.

Pria berambut putih dengan dagu lebar itu tersenyum pada Mitsuki sebelum menghampirinya. “Selamat ulang tahun, Mitsuki. Apa kau mengenal siapa aku?” pria itu bertanya. Mitsuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun pria itu tidak marah. Dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut biru muda Mitsuki. “Perkenalkan, aku adalah Jiraiya. Dan secara biologis, aku adalah Ayahmu, Mitsuki.”


	2. Orang baru?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidak semua hal baru itu buruk, bukan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto bukan milik saya. Hak cipta kembali kepada Masashi Kishimoto.

Sejak berumur satu, Mitsuki selalu diajarkan sopan santun oleh Mommy dan Mama. _ Harus mengucapkan terima kasih jika kita dibantu, dan maaf jika kita akan melakukan sesuatu atau telah melakukan kesalahan. _

Meski Mama terkesan urakan, dia yang paling menanamkan nilai itu dalam diri Mitsuki dan  _ Nii-chan _ . Mama tidak mau anaknya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang semena-mena, kerena tipe orang seperti itulah yang paling dibenci Mama.

Karena itu, setelah pria berambut putih itu memberinya kado karena Mommy bilang makanan sudah dingin, Mitsuki mengucapkan terima kasih. Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambutnya.

“Oh, aku baru sadar. Dimana Log? Aku tidak melihat dan merasakan chakranya.” Pria itu, Jiraiya—Mama menyuruhnya memanggil pria itu Papa, tapi Mommy bilang panggil saja Oyaji— duduk  di samping Mitsuki.

“Log sedang ada misi, dia mungkin kembali dua hari lagi,” timpal Mama saat duduk.

Biasanya, Mitsuki duduk di ujung meja, dengan Mommy dan Mama disebelahnya.Terkadang  _ Nii-chan _ duduk di sebelah Mommy. Tapi sekarang, Papa duduk di sebelah kanan Mitsuki dan Mommy duduk di kiri dengan Mama disebelahnya.

Rasanya… sedikit aneh.

Setelah kue di potong dan makanan di meja habis, Mitsuki memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. “Jadi… Paman ini adalah Ayah Mitsuki?”

“Ini mungkin sedikit lebih sulit jika dijelaskan,” Mama menghela nafas seraya memijit dahinya, sedangkan Mommy hanya menepuk pundak Mama pelan.

“Jadi, ketika seorang anak lahir, setidaknya ada dua pihak yang terlibat, namun untuk Log dan dirimu, ada tiga orang terlibat.” Papa mulai berbicara. “Tsunade dan diriku—” dia menunjuk Mama,”—memberikan bibit dan sebuah tempat untuk kau berkembang.”

Mitsuki terlihat tidak yakin, namun dia menangguk. "Namun, seorang bayi membutuhkan tempat untuk tumbuh sebelum dia lahir. Dan Orochimaru," sekarang Papa melihat Mommy. "memberikan tempat untuk dirimu tinggal selama sembilan bulan."

Mommy menimpa, "Dengan kata lain, kami bertiga adalah orangtuamu, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki tidak mengerti dengan konsep bayi yang diberikan oleh Papa; dia hanya tahu jika ada dua orang yang menyukai sering tidur bersama—hal ini sering dilakukan Mommy dan Mama, omong-omong— mereka akan mempunyai bayi setelahnya. Tapi melihat wajah khawatir dari Mama, membuat Mitsuki merasa bersalah.

"Aku rasa aku mengerti," Mitsuki bergumam, membuat Mama menghela nafas lega. "Jadi, apakah kita akan tidur berempat di kamar Mommy?"

* * *

Awalnya Mitsuki mengira, jika mempunyai seorang Ayah, perhatian Mama dan Mommy akan terbagi antara dirinya dan Papa. Mitsuki tidak suka jika ada yang merebut pelukan Mommy dan Mama.

Tapi Papa justru mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke tempat yang tidak pernah dia kunjungi. Air terjun, padang pasir, bangunan tua bahkan mengunjungi murid-murid lamanya.

Mitsuki suka dengan Konan- _ nee _ , Nagato- _ nii _ , dan Yahiko- _ nii _ , mereka mengajak Mitsuki membeli gula-gula dan membelikannya balon.

_ (Mereka juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan berkata,  _ “Mitsuki mirip sekali dengan Sensei.”)

Papa juga menggendongnya di atas pundak saat berkeliling. Mitsuki tidak pernah pergi ke festival sebelumnya karena Mommy tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah dan Mama sibuk bekerja, dan pergi dengan Papa membuat dirinya senang.

Saat mereka kembali dua hari setelahnya, Mitsuki bilang bahwa mengenal Papa adalah salah satu hadiah terbaik yang diterimanya.

_ (Mama menyikut perut Papa, tidak terima jika pelukan darinya tersingkir dari peringkat pertama.) _

Nii-chan memberikannya  _ kunai _ , berkata bahwa sudah saatnya dia belajar beladiri.

_ (Tapi Mommy bilang, tunggu tahun depan saja.) _

Malamnya, Mitsuki tidur dengan memeluk Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki being an adorable child, ever


End file.
